The Familiar Stranger
by PixieH
Summary: Contribution to the Coundown to Halloween II 2010. It's Halloween, which means costumes and partying. No tricks for Alice, as she oversees the celebrations, but she gets more of a treat than she anticipated this year. M for language and lemons.


**Hi guys. So, this was my contribution to the Countdown to Halloween II 2010. It was a lot of fun, and now that it's over, I can post it again here. I got so many wonderful reviews and I'm gutted that they won't carry over from there, but I thank everyone who took the time. I think I replied to everyone! If you haven't checked out BreathofTwilight's Countdowns, you should. They're so much fun.**

**My beta for this was Kelli (breathoftwilight) and rocks. **

**You know the drill, SM owns Twilight and its characters. Damn...**

**The Familiar Stranger.**

So, it was Halloween again, and yet again, I've been roped into going to another costume party. Well, ok. So I wasn't exactly roped into it; I was the one who organised it. This year it's a Masquerade, and it's going to be fabulous.

_What? I love Halloween, sue me!_

Once again, Bella was grumbling about having to dress up, but as always, she caved as soon as Rose and I started planning costumes. She and Edward always look amazing when they dress up, anyway, so I don't understand why she resists it so much.

Edward and Bella were going as 'The Phantom and Christine'. Whereas, Rose and Emmett were going as 'Tina Carlyle and Stanley Ipkiss, aka The Mask'. Personally, I thought it was a brilliant costume, though Rose was grumbling about how she wouldn't be able to kiss him if he had to paint his face green.

I had decided to go all out and dress up as 'Catwoman'. I'm talking the Michelle Pfeiffer, stitched together patent leather cat suit, with mask, metal claws and a whip for a tail. It is going to be epic.

Sweaty as hell, of course, but epic none the less!

"How do I look ladies?" Rose asked as she slinked out of my bedroom wearing a dress that was positively sinful_._ We'd decided to get ready at my place, due to my (and I quote) 'ridiculously, huge-ass bathroom'.

"Shit, Rose. I think it's a good job the guys are meeting us at the bar. One look at you in that dress and you wouldn't make it out of the front door!" Bella giggled.

"Excellent! That's just was I was aiming for," laughed Rosalie as she checked her lipstick and unnecessarily adjusted her cleavage.

"Alice, are you sure this dress is-" Bella began but Rose cut her off.

"Bella, just relax would you? You look amazing," I sighed theatrically. "Now, get you're be-gowned ass into that bathroom, so Rose can do your hair, while I get ready."

Bella huffed as she followed Rose to the bathroom. _Oh, man_. I thought to myself as I walked to my room, I'm_ going to need a crowbar to get out of this costume later!_

Half an hour later, I'm packaged head to toe in patent leather and impatient to get going. Thank God I'd spent the last two days at the bar preparing for this party. _Everything_ was planned. Drinks (for the humans anyway), decorations and the guest list had been sorted yesterday, so all I had to worry about was being a good hostess.

"Alice, how are you going to manage in that thing tonight?" Bella asked as she returned from the bathroom fully coiffed, courtesy of Rose.

"I'll be fine, really. Bella, you just concentrate on not tripping over your own dress," I teased as Rose and I ushered her out of the apartment. Of course, she'd lost her clumsy tendencies when she'd become a vampire, but it was still fun to joke about it.

-xOx-

We arrived at the venue, and I was happy that the staff had done an amazing job, and everything looked perfect.

When it came to decorations, I had vetoed pumpkins, gaudy decorations and any other generic crap that most places have strewn everywhere. Instead, the place was dimly lit with heavy red velour curtains covering the usually bright white walls, and candelabras sat in the centre of each table. Overall, the look was more Old Gothic than cheesy Halloween.

Edward and Emmett arrived not long after us, and I have to say, they looked great. Emmett was giving Jim Carrey, himself, a run for his money on the comedy facial expressions. Every time he looked at Rose in that dress, you could practically see his eyes pop out of their sockets and his jaw hit the floor!

Edward looked so handsome, even with half his face covered by his mask. He'd even managed to tame that unruly, bronze mop of sex hair of his. I could see that Bella was struggling to hide how much his outfit was turning her on. One smirk from Rose, and I knew that she's noticed too.

_Well, I wonder if they'll even make it to midnight?_ The sexual tension between each couple was almost stifling. I reckoned I'd have, maybe, an hour before they'd be too lust fuelled to hold a decent conversation.

By eleven o'clock, the party was in full swing, and as I predicted, Rose had come back from her trip to the mirrors in the bathroom with an innocent smile and a smear of green paint in her cleavage. While Bella, though her and Edward appeared to be just talking, had a tell-tale gleam in her eyes. Unfortunately, I had seen what had put it there, so I was not sticking around to see it again!

Vodka in hand, to keep up appearances, I headed out onto the smoking terrace to 'get some air'. Really, I just wanted a few quiet minutes. Leaning over the railing to feel a little more of the breeze, I listened to the crowd and smiled. I had to say, it was turning out to be a great party. The place was packed and everyone was having a blast. Even I was relaxed enough to let go and enjoy myself.

"Wow. That's some outfit you have on there," a soft, deep voice startled me out of my thoughts.

I turned to see who the very appealing voice belonged to and came face to face (well, face to chest, as I'm very short) with a 1920's gangster.

A 1920's gangster with an unbelievably, alluring smile, who was now standing less than two feet from me. His immaculate, charcoal grey suit covering, what I just knew was a strong, lean yet muscular body, and he had the sexiest fedora, angled so that his right eye was completely hidden.

What was not hidden, however, was my reaction to that grin of his that was currently causing a definite pulse of desire to run right through me.

"Well, thank. Right back at you," I replied, trying to sound calm and nonchalant. "Though, with an accent like that, I'd have expected Butch Cassidy when I turned round, not Al Capone. Not that I'm complaining."

Ok, so the whole nonchalant thing wasn't happening. I may have been openly ogling him at this point. Frankly, I didn't care. I couldn't help it. His scent made my mouth water, and I licked my lips involuntarily.

"Hmmm..." He smiled as he took another step closer to me, effectively, pinning me with my back to the railing.

_Fuck. _

"Is that a fact? Well, I'm glad you approve," he whispered huskily as he pressed his glorious body against me and trailed the fingertips of one hand from my temple, over my shoulder and downwards, brushing achingly close to my breast, before coming to rest on my waist. "Now tell me. How the hell did you get into that cat suit?"

"Why do you ask?" I breathed. I was beginning to get seriously turned on, and he'd barely touched me. I was also starting to regret my costume choice. If it wasn't for this leather hood, I'd be able to feel his breath on my neck. _Damn._

"Well, darlin', if I know how you got into it, I'll know how to get you out of it, won't I?"

Well, if that was his plan – and I was praying to God that it was – I hoped he'd do it soon. I was getting more and more turned on every second he stood there, too close. As evidenced by a serious wetness pooling in between my legs.

_At least you can't get wet patches wearing this thing._

This was crazy, we'd barely had any kind of contact and yet, the air around us was thick with lust and meaning. Like some sort of quiet storm that was building, ready to break.

Before I could answer, his hands slid up to cup my face, and he tilted my head towards his. His eyes were hooded and smouldering as he bent his head to capture my lips with his own.

His slow, yet urgent, kiss sent a throb from the pit of my stomach to my clit. I answered his kiss in kind, and in that moment, I felt like I'd found home. No conscious thoughts or actions, just instinct.

My fingers knotted themselves in the hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. Without words, he stepped between my legs, and his hands moved down my back until he was reaching behind me. His strong hands caressed my ass then slid to the backs of my thighs to lift me so I was straddling his waist.

"God, you feel amazing," he mumbled against my lips. "But I want to feel you, not your costume."

"Is that what you want?" I panted, shamefully loud.

"Well, you can keep on the boots if you like. I won't complain about that." He smirked, and I felt like my core was on fire. I would soon combust if he kept that up.

"Then follow me," I whispered as I slid slowly down his body until my feet touched the ground. He growled as our bodies brushed against one another, and I took him by the hand and led him back inside.

The music was loud, but I didn't hear it. The number of people that filled the bar had doubled, but to me, there was only the two of us. As we passed the dance floor, I felt his arms snake round my waist, pulling me to him until my back was flush with his chest.

As we began to dance, the world fell away. Our slow, sensual movements only served to work us up even more. His left arm was tight around my waist and the other was on my thigh. In a flash, he'd spun me round to face him. My right leg was hooked over his left, and as we dipped and grinded, it provided some welcome friction where I needed it most, while his hands rested on the curve of my back just above my ass.

We danced until we couldn't stand it any longer.

"You ready to get out of here, darlin'?" he crooned as he straightened us up.

"You have no idea," I answered, stretching up to whisper in his ear. His eyes bugged and a low growl escaped his perfect lips as my breath hit his neck. I thought I could easily hear that noise forever. It was so sexy.

I led him passed the bar, and up the flight of stairs to the office. The door was unlocked, and we stepped inside. No sooner than the door had closed, he'd all but thrown me against it. His long body pressed against me so that I could feel just how hard he was.

The moment I felt his erection dig insistently into my stomach, I wanted to taste it.

Pushing away from the door, I slowly undid the knot of his tie and pulled it off in one swift motion, then slid my hands under the lapels of his jacket. His black shirt was fitted, but I hastily unbuttoned his shirt, eager to see what was underneath. My god, his chest felt magnificent under my fingers.

His strong shoulders were revealed to me as I pushed the jacket and shirt over them and down his long arms. I let them drop to the floor and followed their path down his body. My eyes never left his as I quickly undid his belt and trousers, only to find the most delicious bulge sheathed in a positively sinful pair of tight fitting black boxers.

That panty-soaking smirk returned to his face as he watched my reaction to what I'd just discovered, and that only served to spur me on. I very carefully (mindful of my metal claws) hooked my fingers into the elastic of his shorts and pulled them down.

_Oh good god._

I was greeted with the most perfect cock I'd ever had the good fortune to come across. Slowly and deliberately, I took him in hand and licked the head where a drop of pre-cum had beaded at its tip.

I was rewarded with that most sensual growl again as he reached to brace himself against the door.

He tasted amazing as I took him in fully. My hand worked with my mouth, and my tongue flicked the most sensitive spot just below the head. I felt his fingers weave themselves into my short hair, and his thumbs rubbed slow gentle circles over my cheekbones. I continued my ministrations, and as I heard him groan a low "Fuck..." I knew he was close as he grew even harder.

I was fully ready to take everything he had when he released, but instead he gently stilled me and bent to bring me back up to my feet.

"That was amazing, but I don't want to cum before you, darlin'," he breathed huskily as his hands cradled my face. "So how 'bout you finally tell me how to get this insanely, fuck-hot costume off you?"

I pushed against his chest, manoeuvring him to sit on the edge of the desk. His eyes gleamed with anticipation as he stretched his legs out in front of him, waiting for the show.

The whip that was circled round my waist was the first to go, though jokingly I snapped it once for effect before dropping it to the floor. I slowly hooked my thumbs under the mask and pulled it and the hood up and back over my head. The cleverly concealed zipper ran from under my chin, down my body and between my legs. His stare was intense as I began to pull it down, but as I reached my collarbone, he rose off the desk and stopped me.

"If you don't mind..." He smiled as his hands replaced mine.

He left behind a trail of fire on every inch of skin his fingers grazed as he slowly (painfully slowly) pulled my zipper the whole way down. I shivered involuntarily as he pushed the leather costume past my shoulders and began to kiss along the length of my neck. Crouching in front of me, he pulled off my sleeves, one by one.

The top half of my suit hung limply from my waist as he began to kiss me from my stomach up to my right breast. With one arm around me, he drew me close and began to lightly suck and flick my nipple with his tongue. Unconsciously, I arched up into him as the pleasure built inside me, but all too soon, his lips left my skin once more as he unzipped and pulled off each of my boots, along with the rest of my suit.

I stood before him completely bare, save for a pair of delicate black panties. He seemed to deliberate for a few seconds before he'd slipped them down my legs and off as he lifted me to sit on the edge of the desk. He'd obviously decided that they had to go, too.

_Fine by me._

He was kissing me again in an instant. Fiercely and passionately we gripped each other. Long fingers took me by surprise when they began massaging my clit. My head fell backwards, and he took the opportunity to capture the sensitive skin of my neck with his lips. I was almost there already as he slid two fingers inside me, pumping and curling them in delicious movements that soon had me writhing against him.

"Oh my God..." I whispered, panting against his neck. "That feels...oh!"

My walls began to pulse around his fingers but they did not stop moving. His thumb was still moving over my clit in small, vigorous strokes, and I was dangerously close to losing myself. Without warning and just as I was circling the edge, feeling the build up to my orgasm, his fingers disappeared and he entered me.

It was a delicious feeling as he filled me completely. His thrusts were powerful and precise, and his perfect cock found my g-spot quickly. It was an exquisite pleasure, and I was soon quivering beneath him.

"Shit, baby, you feel amazing," he breathed. His brow furrowed in concentration.

At his words, my orgasm crashed over me, and as I arched and bit my lips to stay quiet, I raked my fingernails down his spine.

"Fuck..." he growled as he grew impossibly harder within me.

His thrusts became increasingly erratic. With one final movement, he spilled inside me, and we clung to each other gasping as we came down from our post-orgasmic high.

He kissed me then. Once, twice and then a third time. They were such sweet kisses, after such a passionate encounter, they took my breath away.

"Well, that was some way to say Hello."

"Welcome home, baby." I smiled as he helped me down off the desk.

"I missed you like crazy, darlin'," he mumbled into my hair as he hugged me tight.

After a few moments, he leaned back looking puzzled. "Not that I'm complainin', of course, but are you actually going to be able to get back into that outfit?"

"Not at all." I answered truthfully. "But don't worry, I brought a spare."

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

His eyes followed me as I walked to the window and reached up to pull the zip down on a suit carrier hanging on the coat stand. Out of it, I pulled a fringed dress and a pair of shoes.

_I am nothing if not organised!_

"What the..." he began, but I cut him off.

"Baby, you've been away for three weeks! I knew there would be no way we'd last the whole party before we ended up here in my office. And I definitely knew I'd never be able to get back into _that,_ so I brought a spare. Now, we match. A gangster and his moll." I beamed at him as I put on the dress and shoes. I pulled a matching headband, clutch bag and string of pearls out of the top drawer of my desk to finish off my new costume. Like I said, _everything_ was planned for tonight.

I watched my husband re-dress and struggled to control myself. He caught me staring though and laughed as he promised, "Don't worry, baby, I don't intend on letting you out of our bed for the next week."

"I'll hold you to that," I told him as I tilted his hat to the perfect angle and straightened his tie before returning to the party hand in hand with my husband.

"Oh, and by the way. Happy Halloween, Jasper."


End file.
